Una corta historia de amor
by Dona-chan
Summary: Tomoyo encuentra a un muchacho del que se hace muy buena amiga, podra haber algo mas?


Hay les va uno corto, es de amor.

Sale, comenzaré.

Eran mediados de Septiembre, Sakura-chan ya iba a la secundaría para este entonces, cada vez que salía de casa se encontraba con Tomoya y con Shaoran, la escuela llevaba un rutina algo pesada, pero los tres se sentían muy bien de trabajar de esa forma, Tomoyo siempre veía como el amor entre sus dos mejores amigos crecía diariamente, le gustaba ver a Sakura-chan tan feliz, pero conforme el tiempo avanzaba, comenzo a notar que se sentía alejada de ellos dos, ambos tenían sus problemas y los enfrentaban juntos, ella nunca participaba, y un día comenzo a sentir que a ella le hacía falta compañia no solo la de Sakura, así que se decidio a decirles a los otros dos lo que pensaba.

-Sakura-chan- dijo Tomoyo con su habitual tono- me parece que el día de hoy no podre estar con ustedes, tengo una practica en el coro y me dirán que voy a hacer para el proximo concurso¿estas de acuerdo?

-Esta bien Tomoyo-chan, pero avisame cuando mequieras ver, te voy a extrañar, mucha suerte- le contesto Sakura con un dejó de admiración en el rostro, le encantaba escuchar a Tomoyo cantar.

Así pues al día siguiente, Tomoyo con su excusa se fue, pero no a su practica, solo a pasar un rato sola, por que tanto amor empalaga, entonces se recargo junto a la pared del edificio que tenía vista a la calle, no había muchas cosas interesantes ahí que ver, solo había gente que iba y venía con sus propios asuntos, gente, mucha gente, un hombre, una mujer y su hijo, Touya y Yukito... De repente desperto en Tomoyo un extraño sentimiento, no por Yuki, como muchas piensan, la verdad era que desde hacía mucho tiempo le gustaba mucho el hermano de Sakura, por lo que lo siguio con la mirada hasta que se perdio en la lejanía.

Suspiro, no era facíl encontrar de repente que no hay esperanza para amores como ese, simplemente es algo que no tiene ningun futuro. No solo por la edad, si no que era muy bien sabido por ella que Touya y Yukito querían algo mas que amistad (es doloroso pero cierto T.T).

Paso otro día sin novedad, la ecuela tenía nuevas reglas y era mejor seguirlas, al final del día Tomoyo se sentía como hormiga, muy pequeña y demasiado trabajadora, no espero ni a Sakura ni a Shaoran le parecía que no tenían interes en ella, comenzo a andar lentamente hacía su casa, no era fácil tener que soportar la escuela y sus sentimientos, siendo que tampoco tenía fundamentos para eso.

Mientras andaba así distraida, se topo con alguien que casi la tira al suelo, la persona la detuvo antes de perder el equilibrio y la miro con preocupación. Tomoyo levanto la mirada, el chico con el que había chocado era un completo desconocido para ella, pero le sonrio en simbolo de agradecimento, después se solto y decidio irse, peor el muchacho la detuvo con una pregunta.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- la pregunta no era dificil de responder el si debía hacerlo o no aún no lo sabía, - perdoname, es que vine de visita y creo que estoy perdido ¿me podrías ayudar?- Bueno, ustedes ya conocen a Tomoyo, la muchacha no se pudo negar y le dio instrucciones al muchacho que no dejo de mirarla mientras ella hablaba,

Después se despidio, pero volvio a ser interrumpida- ¿Me acompañas? Quisiera saber si es posible que me guies, tal vez en el camino nos conoscamos mejor, no tengo muy buena memoria y una amiga sería muy buena en este caso.

Tomoyo acepto y camino con el muchacho durante un buen rato, platicandole un poco sobre lo que sentía, cuando empezo a hacerse tarde aún seguían hablando, estaban en el famoso parque pingüino. ya casi no había nada que decir, solo hacía falta una cosa- ¿cuál es tu nombre?- prtegunto Tomoyo- yo ya te lo he dicho, pero me parece que aún eres un desconocido para mi.

El muchacho no respondio, miro al cielo, después a Tomoyo, que se sonrojo al notar la ternura en los ojos del muchacho, que se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Algun día lo sabras- le susurro al oido. El muchacho se fue antes de que Tomoyo pudiera hacer algo...

Al siguiente día en la ecuela, volvia a estar con Sakura y Shaoran, esta vez se le notaba mas animada y ocurrente, Sakura no supo explicarse el motivo de su amiga para eso, lo único que sabía era que yano se sentía tan sola, y Tomoyo podía bien haberselos dicho, pero esperaba poder guardar el secreto de la nota que había recibido esa misma mañana:

Me llamo Akira, espero verte esta tarde... Tomoyo-chan.

FIN.

Bueno, eso es todo, esta algo corta, pero creo que para una hora de internet, ( con loque conlleva) esta bien ¿no?

Hasta la proxima.


End file.
